


Show Me Love

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Eichi cannot control himself bc that's just how he is, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Eichi brings someone who doesn't come from his sort to one of the many parties thrown for him. All he wants is a little alone time with his partner and an excuse to escape.





	Show Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm back (kinda), head over to swordboys-and-glampires where requests can be made or you can support your local Bex.

Eichi looked about the room, not appreciating a single detail beyond the glimpse he caught of you escaping yet another pair of his parents’ friends desperate to mingle with Eichi Tenshouin’s current, so-called, fascination.  Everything else he’d seen a thousand times over, lavish party after lavish party where he’d make pleasant small talk and be the charming, dutiful son he was born to be but this was his first time bringing you to a family event. Introducing you had caused something of a stir, was it really so interesting that he had brought someone because he loved them as a person and not the wealth their family name was attached to. He smirked to himself as he saw you navigate your way back towards him, he had only meant to leave you for a moment but didn’t realise he got so caught up in his own thoughts, in watching you and holding his breath wondering how he got so lucky.

“Enjoying yourself?”, he sipped the champagne he’d been handed on arrival, “I could always find a reason to retire early and take my doting girlfriend with me.”

“And miss all the fun?”

Studying your face, he wasn’t sure if you were telling the truth or not; of course, it was likely you’d never experienced such finery and exquisite luxuries before and you did look radiant in the gown he had pleaded to be allowed to buy for you but if he was so bored surely you must be feeling the night drag a little.

“At least let me steal you away for myself for ten minutes.”

You didn’t trust him, not when he was looking you up and down like he was thinking about the easiest way to remove the beautiful dress he gifted you. More to the point because he was Eichi, the one who always got what he wanted and from the second you found him apart from the crowd the hand that instinctively settled on your waist drifted to the small of your back, gently guiding you to one of the many corridors in the mansion. A buzz of excitement tingled down from the nape of your neck down your spine to where he was holding you as he pushed you towards a door, spinning you around so you were pressed against the wood.

“Have I mentioned how stunning you look, my empress?”

You snorted, lightly hitting his shoulder for calling you that, “Oh I’m your empress now? From the way half the people out there were talking to me I think they just thought I was some kind of serving girl.”

A dangerous glint flashed across his eye as he smiled, “Why can’t I have both, _____?,” his lips dragged over yours, plush and soft, “Why can’t my empress just be all mine?”, another kiss lingered against the corner of your lips, “All mine to do whatever I want with?”

Your breath shuddered as he captured your lips, holding you captive with one hand tilting your chin while the other held you against him. One kiss made you dizzier than any drink you’d been given earlier but that’s how it had always been with him. Every moment could instantaneously become pure bliss if he willed it so and right now his desires were all on show.

“And you want that too don't you?,” you felt the faint drag of his teeth over your neck as he was obviously resisting the urge to leave a lovely, possessive mark where everyone would be able to see, “you ache to be with me the way I do for you.” His kisses became rough, hips pushing against yours, as he trailed from your jaw back to your lips, voice mellowing, synchronizing with the now gentle touch of his lips. “I hate every moment we're not together.”

He'd always had a way with words. People had always told you he was nothing but a liar that would speak pretty phrases to keep you his prisoner but you knew him differently. Your Eichi wasn't the one that dripped poison from his tongue or controlled the world around him so rigidly he bound the chains his parents placed on him even tighter; no, he was honest, passionate and so desperate to love and be loved. The hands bunching up the skirt of your dress to your hips were normally so gentle, it made you appreciate him so much more when he was rough. His kisses consumed your consciousness to the point that you were forgetting the fact that you were stood in the corridor, where anyone could walk past, guests or staff, and catch Eichi pinning you against a door, grinding between your legs, whispering sweet nothings to your lips. Would you be accused of being the harlot that corrupted the Tenshouin heir, made him commit such disgraceful acts? Or would they know it was him that lead you to such risqué situations? Either way it didn't matter, you couldn't think beyond the confines of the arm around you or the delicate fingers boldly stroking over your underwear.

Eichi adored the way you gasped when he felt the wet patch he'd caused, the reactions he got from you fuelled his desires further still and he couldn't deny himself any longer. He could lie to himself and say he really had just meant to ravish you for ten minutes, to shower you with his unadulterated affection but what would be the point in returning now when he was so obviously hard. He might as well enjoy the opportunity being given to him.

The noises you made were divine, tiny mewls and moans, his name on your tongue like he was the only thing you would ever want or need matched against his soft yet deep hums of content, “How adorable you are, _____.”

Your eyes opened when he finally pulled back, biting his lip and appreciating the clear haze he'd put you in before tilting your chin up to keep your eyes on his. “And beautiful.” Once again he found his hand on your thigh, the other gently brushing your hair behind your ear, “I'm afraid I'm going to make a mess of you.”

Right on cue, as something always did when he thought he finally had a moment alone with you, the echoing of footsteps snapped you out of the spell he seemingly had you under. You exchanged looks, both sheepish and smug, grins plastered on your faces as he let you go, ushering you to the side as he opened the door you'd been against. He tried to not giggle, enjoying the wild rush of youth he felt to be hidden away in a storage closet, with just enough room that the you could pace about, not that either of you would unfreeze until whoever it was passed by.

“Well, Master Tenshouin,” you fiddled with his tie, tugging it off so you could start undoing the buttons of his shirt, “it seems you're being missed. It is your party after all. But...” your words trailed like your fingers were trailing down his chest until you found the ends of his tie to pull him down to your level, “I don't feel like letting you go.”

Then came his fake pouts along with purposefully placed kisses. “I don't want you calling me that way. I'm your Eichi, I like that.”

He felt the fabric at the back of his neck bear down, even harsher than before as your tongue ran over his bottom lip. “My darling Eichi,” he whined in response, “I have something better for you to do with your mouth than make such sad faces... ah there's a smile.”

He shuddered, lifting you onto the ledge so you could sit, falling to his knees before you. You weren't shy before you met him but he did feel a swell of pride in the confidence you had with him; being able to put him, of all people in his place. He kissed up your thighs, glad he could finally leave evidence of his being there with sharp and sweet sucks, leaving a myriad of deep purple bruises. Once again he was rewarded with your pleasured gasps and his patience ran thin.

He pushed your legs open, running the flat of his tongue over your lips, dotting a single kiss on your clit as his arms hooked around your thighs, letting your legs rest over his shoulders. “Naughty girl, when did you lose your underwear?”

“When you were too busy looking at the door to notice. I thought you were supposed to be the observant type?”

He felt his cock throb, the thought of you being so eager for him went a long way; just knowing you wanted him. Though that was the last advantage he was going to let you exercise over him, now he was going to make you his- he didn't care if the whole damned guest list waltzed past this room with the door semi-open, hell a part of him hoped someone would hear you sing his praises through pleasured moans. His tongue was back between your slit, lapping at the wet mess he'd caused already; moaning a deep tone that vibrated through your core. He didn't care about getting messy, he loved your taste, he licked and thrust with tongue, alternating between the two. Pushing his tongue against your inner walls, massaging and swirling the tip in the hope of finding the spot that would leave you with no other option than to call his name over and over. As he sucked on your clit, feeling your wet all over his lips, chin and cheeks, he felt like he was the one serving you- worshiping his empress and loving every second.

Your Eichi had always been so good with his tongue, knowing when and how and where to apply pressure but then he'd make it better still with the curl of his fingers deep inside you, stimulating that spot while you were grinding your pussy against his mouth.  At first you'd been holding a hand over your mouth, ready to bite in case your involuntary noises reached their peak, but now you had both gripping the edge of your makeshift seat. Every instinct pulsing through your mind and body was telling you to give him the satisfaction of making you cum, to finally let go of the tension that was already stretched to its limit. Your thighs twitched through strain before you pushed him closer still with your hands and legs and by lifting your hips.

“Eichi. Eichi. Eich-", your babbling of his name had him grinning, loving how you humped against his mouth.

“Yes, that's it, my love. Cum for me.”

He felt you relax as you came down from your high, kissing over your fitted bodice until he was back to your lips- having you taste yourself on his tongue; lingering for a soft moment so you could gather yourself a little. Though that sentiment didn't stop him from making sure that as he put your legs around him you felt just how hard he was.

Nails tenderly scraped over his chest, barely leaving a trace but sensation felt fresh on his body even when you'd achieved your goal of ripping open the rest of his shirt, buttons snapping out of place and dropping to the floor for someone to find long after this moment was over. His hands collided with yours, both of you wanting to be together as soon as possible.

It was his turn for huffing breaths, wracking his body of sense and calm, leaving nothing but pure lust in it's wake. Finally, you were touching him, no materials between you, and you weren't for spending any more time teasing him. Grip around his cock pumping in slow but rough motion, so he could thrust up into your hand just the way he liked.

You ran your thumb over the head of his cock, feeling the bead of precum already collecting with each stroke and you felt the last bonds if his perfectly controlled facade shatter. He begged.

He begged and moaned and rutted against you like a wild animal in heat. “Please, _____. I need to be. I need to be inside you. God, let me have you.”

It wasn't enough for him. Having his cock guided between your lips, pushing so deep he couldn't fit any more inside, the base of his cock in the wet heat of your pussy lips. He needed more. He needed to be closer and closer still; your lips on his, frenzied and needy. He repeated your name over and over with each thrust, becoming more possessive as he rocked his hips into yours.

You'd have worried for his health but he'd proven himself more than up to this rough kind of play before, though it might take it's toll later. He liked showing off that he had the stamina to keep up with you and today he wanted more still. Feeling him push your legs to lock around his waist you wondered what he was about to do when you felt him cup your behind and lift you so he could support you himself and pin you higher than before. Barely ceasing his humping as he did so.

Your back pressed to the wall, slightly bouncing in rhythm with his mindless fucking. Considering all his smug comments earlier he couldn't form a coherent sentence. His face was buried against your neck where he placed sloppy kisses and hard bites, mixing pleasure with high notes of pain. If anyone happened to walk past there was no way they hadn't heard the pair of you, especially with the desperate noises he was starting to make, the kind he always made when he got close.

“____, ____, I'm so close.” As if to prove his point you felt his cock throb and you knew what he was about to ask. “Let me-.”

“Yes. Yes. Inside. I need you.”

His heart fluttered, those words were so sweet but pushed his sordid desires to completion. He felt you tighten as he pulsed spurts of cum deep inside of you; with each throb you felt the heat of it spread until he finally slowed his movements to a halt.

Neither of you wanted to separate but as you came back to your senses you both heard people calling his name, most likely worried about how long he'd been away. He felt about for the panties you'd removed earlier, appreciating the cute lace pattern as he helped you straighten yourself. Having to suppress thoughts about the fact that he was about to take you back to a party with a mess between your legs.

“I wish we could just stay together.”

He smiled, a soft warmth tingled through from his heart right to his finger tips. “Then let's go back to your place after this, that's our home.”

 


End file.
